


Counting Down

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had changed a lot over the years, sometimes going as low as four months and sometimes it would be something like ten years, but it had never been as low as it was that day.





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, three days.   
> A soulmate au immediately came to mind when I read the prompt. So enjoy!

Alec couldn’t help but to look at the clock on his wrist counting down to the day he would meet his soulmate. It had changed a lot over the years, sometimes going as low as four months and sometimes it would be something like ten years, but it had never been as low as it was that day. His wrist showed that he had exactly three days until he met his soulmate.

His heart pounded in his chest, part of him excited about finally meeting the person he was meant to be with, while the other part of him was terrified. His interest in men was not something he could openly advertise, and he was sure that the person he was meant to be with was a man. 

Isabelle knocked on the door to his room before walking into his room, prompting him to yank his sleeve down to cover the clock. He knew his sister would ask questions and want to speculate, but he wasn’t ready for that. 

The clock could easily change the next day. It wasn’t set in stone. There were multiple paths a person could take each day and there was no guarantee that in three days, he would actually meet his soulmate.


End file.
